


come under my skin

by euphoricland



Series: you're all i've done, all my life [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Coming In Pants, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Frottage, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Keonhee's braces for like a second, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Shyness, Youngjo thinks a lot about Keonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricland/pseuds/euphoricland
Summary: Keonhee’s long limbs, skinny and pointy, dig and jab painfully, managing to successfully knock the air out of Youngjo.“Keonhee,” Youngjo huffs, starting to sit up, trying to move away from Keonhee’s elbow trying to connect to his stomach.“I want to lay on the couch,” Keonhee drags out, starts to fight back when he feels Youngjo’s arms begin to wrap around him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Series: you're all i've done, all my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791052
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	come under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't go like how i was planning...but enjoy either way (?)

The dorm is unusually quiet. Youngjo flops on the shared couch, turning on his stomach, arms folding under his chin.

The weather outside is getting warm, his eyes gaze out the window, to the buildings blurring in the background, the signs of the stores and shops around them.

“Hyung,” Keonhee whines, body dropping carelessly onto Youngjo.

Keonhee’s long limbs, skinny and pointy, dig and jab painfully, managing to successfully knock the air out of Youngjo.

“Keonhee,” Youngjo huffs, starting to sit up, trying to move away from Keonhee’s elbow trying to connect to his stomach.

“I want to lay on the couch,” Keonhee drags out, starts to fight back when he feels Youngjo’s arms begin to wrap around him.

Youngjo smiles once Keonhee starts to flail over him, legs kicking as Youngjo’s grip tightens. 

Youngjo sits up properly, dragging Keonhee with him. Their bodies press together and Youngjo isn’t shy as he presses his nose to the younger’s hair, not so subtly taking in the scent of Keonhee’s shampoo.

“Are you _really_ scenting me,” Keonhee asks, voice incredulous, “wah, you’re really a cat.”

Keonhee continues to struggle, and Youngjo starts laughing, clearly pleased, slotting Keonhee comfortably between his arms, sitting on his lap.

Eventually Keonhee stops trying to fight out of the embrace and Youngjo takes this as his sign to lay back down, pulling Keonhee with him.

“This couch isn’t big enough for this,” Keonhee pouts and Youngjo laughs, grinning easily.

“This way we can both lay on the couch,” Youngjo says, placating. 

Keonhee doesn’t say anything, but Youngjo knows he’s pretty much won when Keonhee pulls his phone out of his pocket. Youngjo hooks his chin over Keonhee’s shoulder, watching as he scrolls through their social accounts, twitter, then fancafe.

“Where is everyone?” Youngjo asks, looking on as Keonhee opens up their group chat.

“Schedules, practice, Dongmyeong,” Keonhee lists off, breezy, comfortable.

Youngjo must have fallen asleep sometime after Keonhee starts playing some mobile game. It’s colorful and bright, and the noises are cute, but he still manages to doze off. 

Keonhee is warm and soft, a pleasant weight over him. 

For all his affection and wandering hands, there is something about Keonhee that tends to make Youngjo hesitate. 

Unlike Hwanwoong or Dongju, Keonhee eclipses him, what he doesn’t have in width he more than makes up with height. He doesn’t fold as easily in between Youngjo’s arms, he’s long and clunky and takes up too much space.

Right now, him being weighed down by the younger, it’s uncommon. He can probably count the number of times he’s had Keonhee in an embrace using one hand.

It doesn’t mean he hasn’t tried. If Youngjo is guilty of being anything, if anything else, it’s being stubborn. 

Youngjo doesn’t say anything as his eyes blink awake, takes the opportunity to stare at Keonhee’s profile.

_He’s pretty_ , Youngjo thinks.

He isn’t the same kind of pretty Dongju is, obvious, conventional, soft. Or like Hwanwoong, a mismatch of soft and hard features, almost strangely beautiful. 

The big doe eyes that Geonhak likes to playfully call Bambi eyes, the plush fullness of his lips. They’re so softly, maybe _ethereally_ , beautiful. It contrasts harshly with the sheer size of him. Long lines, model like if their company really wanted to push him that way. But not at the same peak condition like Geonhak, who works tirelessly to keep his form or Seoho who keeps fit from his athletic antics.

Youngjo stares probably more than humanly acceptable. Keonhee doesn’t notice him, absorbed in the videos he is currently watching, volume set on low. He smiles at Keonhee’s thoughtfulness. 

There’s a lot of things that Youngjo thinks about the members, lots of things he’s not so accidentally let slip in videos and broadcasts. But he’s sure the fans have started to notice the distance he tends to keep from the boy on his lap. His words are often short when he talks of the other, and offering, pestering, him for affection almost feels too intimate.

He lifts his head from the backrest, prepared to let know Keonhee he’s awake. He clears his throat, dry from his impromptu nap. 

Whatever he was going to say will always be lost on him. As he leans forward, mouth forming words, Keonhee’s own body turns, head turning to the side, straining to look at the other shifting under him. 

Their mouths catch each other. A stunned, lingering press of lips. Keonhee’s lips are soft, just like how Youngjo had daydreamed about so many times. His body is still warm from Keonhee’s body heat, his cheeks tinting pink from how close they are.

His eyes stay open long enough to see the shocked expression etched on Keonhee’s face. The comical, overdramatic gestures he manages to make his face pull.

_It’s cute_ , Youngjo’s mind adds to the million and one compliments it has been spewing out in the last couple of minutes.

He closes his eyes, eyelashes fluttering, once he realizes Keonhee hasn’t pulled back. He closes his eyes and tilts his head, wants to take as much as Keonhee is willing to give him.

It’s a gamble that pays high, his heart stutters when Keonhee’s lips slot against his, shy, bashful kisses, _so Keonhee_. Youngjo loves it.

Youngjo loves everything Keonhee is, if he’s being honest. Although no one has ever really asked him.

He lets the younger kiss him as much as he wishes, he leans back on the couch and to his delight Keonhee follows his mouth, kissing him in little bursts of innocent slides of lips, pecks when he needs to catch his breath.

Eventually, Keonhee pulls away. His cheeks are high with a red blush, up to the tip of his ears. 

Youngjo doesn’t say anything as Keonhee’s body begins to move completely off him, he scoots across the couch, until his back hits the side arm of it, long legs still settling over Youngjo’s lap.

“Youngjo-hyung,” Keonhees starts, voice quiet, “I’m so sorry, I -,” 

Youngjo’s fingers wrap around Keonhee’s ankles, he smiles at him, pulling Keonhee back to him just a bit, enough not to startle him.

“Sorry for _what_ , Keonhee-ah?” Youngjo asks, expression open.

Keonhee’s takes in a deep breath, eyes looking at the way Youngjo’s fingers grip at his ankle.

“The kiss,” he says, “I shouldn’t have -,” he stops, starts again, “I didn’t even ask I just -”

Youngjo’s smile spreads, it’s endearing how flustered Keonhee is about all of this. He gives Keonhee’s ankle a squeeze, urging the boy to stop babbling.

“If I didn’t want you to kiss me, I wouldn’t have let you,” Youngjo says simply, shrugging, “I kinda wish you were still kissing me right now.”

It’s nonchalant but it brings a deep blush right back to Keonhee’s cheeks, eyes lowering. 

“You can kiss me if you want,” Youngjo tacks on, again pushing his luck, “I liked it.” 

_I like you._

They stare at each other, there’s something building between them, something tangible, bordering suffocating.

“I liked it too,” Keonhee admits and it’s all Youngjo needs to hear before he tightens his hold on Keonhee’s ankle, pulling him towards him, onto his lap, legs thrown over the armrest.

He gives Keonhee a look, a moment to back away but Keonhee’s expression is expectant. He cups Keonhee’s chin, guides Keonhee to look at him, pulls him closer, until their lips meet again and he brushes their lips together. It makes his heart flutter, how Keonhee’s eyes close, long eyelashes fanning prettily. 

He kisses him slow, a slide of lips, open mouthed. It’s slick and hot and Keonhee seems to be a bit dazed, more or less letting Youngjo lead. He can’t help it when it turns desperate. Keonhee so warm on top of him, so soft and pliant already. He can just picture the flush still present on his face. 

Keonhee’s mouth is searing hot and it does nothing but invite Youngjo to run his tongue over the younger’s bottom lip, sighing when Keonhee opens up for him. He licks the roof of Keonhee’s mouth, then finds the metal of Keonhee’s braces. He feels the other tense and then turn his head to the side. Youngjo’s head has started to turn hazy, the tightness of his pants starting to feel uncomfortable. Keonhee is still pleasantly pink, lips bruised, petal pink, glistening from Youngjo’s mouth on him.

“Sorry about my braces,” he murmurs, clearly embarrassed.

“Stop saying you’re sorry,” Youngjo tells him, “they’re cute.”

He pushes up to press a kiss to Keonhee’s lips, smiling, “you’re cute.”

And it’s enough for them to kiss again, mouths open, tongues touching, shy and tentative until Youngjo takes control again, sucking hard. It’s dirty and sloppy and Youngjo almost goes crazy when he hears Keonhee whimper, caught in his throat but loud enough for it to rile him up. 

The back of Keonhee’s thighs are flushed against his crotch and the softness of them do nothing but invite him to rock upwards, chasing friction.

Of course it doesn’t go unnoticed, Keonhee goes still, as if he’s not sure it really happened. 

“Sorry,” Youngjo apologizes right away, doesn’t give Keonhee time to somehow think it’s his fault, “I got a little carried away.”

Keonhee’s chest rises and falls, eyes glazed.

“You’re hard?” he asks, incredulous.

Youngjo laughs a little at the question, “well yeah you’re sitting on me...and you’re letting me kiss you, how could I not get hard?”

“Ah,” Keonhee swallows nervously, “then if it’s because of me, maybe I should help you?”

It’s tentative and shy, everything Keonhee turns to when he’s unsure of himself, _exposed_.

It raises something inside Youngjo’s chest, a need to keep the younger away from those emotions, safe.

“You don’t have to,” he says. He’s not moving, afraid he won’t be able to stop if he keeps going. Keonhee’s eyes are shining when they look down, at the obvious bulge in Youngjo’s pants.

He doesn’t say anything, instead Youngjo is sure he’s a second away from dying when Keonhee shifts over him, moving his hips to roll down, a smooth movement that makes him groan, hips hiking up to keep close.

“Keonhee,” he warms, his hands dropping to Keonhee’s thighs, holding them in place.

“I want to help,” Keonhee seems to be using every ounce of courage to say this, red in the face, “unless you don’t want to…”

The way his face crumples makes the protective feeling in Youngjo flare again and he gives one last push.

“The others…” he starts but it’s a lost cause. 

When he looks at Keonhee there’s a pout decorating his lips, he’s not even sure if Keonhee is even aware he’s doing it. He’s suddenly reminded of just how assertive Keonhee is. Although he tends not to lean too much on the cute pouts and displeased expressions of the other two youngest members, Keonhee’s method of getting things he wants is just to take them, the members usually having to trail behind, trying to catch up.

It’s a bit disorienting to see it like _this_ , contrasting, once again, with the shyness Keonhee seems to also delve into when anything remotely _intimate_ , anything _Youngjo_ , appears in front of him.

“Ok,” he relents, kisses Keonhee’s pout away quickly before he’s shifting, pushing him away from, watching as he falls onto the couch. He has to get up, avoid Keonhee’s long legs as he turns him over on his stomach. The curve of Keonhee’s ass is just as bit as appealing, mouthwatering, as the moments when he tries to catch glimpses of it in their tight performance pants. He doesn’t mean to be so crass, he would want nothing more than to savor this moment, take his time, but his hands scramble to pull the waistband of Keonhee’s pajamas down, the cute little Ryan’s printed alongside the stripes ridiculously out of place. Drags his underwear down with them.

The bunched up material of them sit snugly under the curve of Keonhee’s cheeks, framing his ass prettily for Youngjo to just stare. 

He must take too long just looking, imaging all the things he could do to Keonhee, as Keonhee turns back to look at him, blushing down to his neck.

“ _Hyung?_ ” he asks, uncertain and Youngjo shakes his head, offering an easy smile.

“I was just thinking about how pretty you are,” he says and it’s worth it, by the way Keonhee turns away from him, dropping is face between his folded arms with a groan.

Youngjo grins and makes quick work of his own pants and underwear only pushing them down enough to get his dick out, down to his thighs.

His cock is already wet, pearlescent beads dripping from the slit, running down rigid line of his erection.

He’s so hard, from just kissing, from just having Keonhee so close to him, his dick curves towards his stomach and he thinks he should be embarrassed about how turned on he is but he can’t bother with that when he has Keonhee right underneath him, letting him touch him like this.

He takes a hand to pump himself, palm riding up and down his dick. He’s so sensitive, it’s enough to have him leak even more, watching as a bead drops away, drips down to Keonhee, running down the plush line of his right cheek.

Youngjo wants to lick it off, taste himself against Keonhee’s skin, but instead he reaches for it, smears it over the softness of his skin, towards Keonhee’s hole. 

Keonhee moans at the touch, muffled from his hiding.

Youngjo bites down on his tongue, goes back to touching himself, rubbing precome up the length of himself, watching, almost hypnotized, as the excess of it drip drops to land on Keonhee.

His free hand goes to spread Keonhee open, runs down his slickness around Keonhee’s crack, makes sure not to get to close to his hole.

He’s going mad and he can’t hold back anymore as he finally slides his cock between Keonhee’s cheeks. The fit is tight, intensely _hot_. Youngho’s hips stutter as he tries to keep himself from starting a pace, wants to check if _this is ok_ , if this is something Keonhee wants.

“Keonhee-ah,” he calls, strained sounding, “Keonhee-ah, is this - is this ok?”

Youngjo thinks he can pull back if Keonhee says no, he thinks he can control himself if Keonhee changed his mind.

It takes a while for Keonhee to turn to look at him but when he does, his eyes are clouded, hooded, face ruddy with his flush, lips wet from where Youngjo can only imagine he has been biting down.

“Yes, it-it's ok,” Keonhee says and Youngjo feels almost helpless as his hips start moving, rocking himself onto Keonhee, towards his warmth, his scent, the feeling of him all around him.

The drag is a bit hard at first, Youngho catches along the friction, but the more he rolls his hips, thrusts languidly, his precome makes him slick and the slide becomes easier, enjoyable. 

The wet sound of him sliding between Keonhee's cheeks is loud, squelching and lewd and it keeps Keonhee hiding from him. Youngjo can see just how red his ears are, can just make out the quiet choked out sobs Keonhee bites down into one of the couch pillows.

He nearly keels over when he feels Keonhee squeezing him, abrupt, perhaps a reflex but it works him up, picking up from lazy roll of his hips to hard thrusts. He sets a desperate pace, brutal as he keeps rocking against Keonhee, feeling the way his stomach begins to tighten, the heat spreading down his chest, licking to the soles of his feet. 

Keonhee turns his head to the side, the force of Youngjo rutting into him too much, he takes in a shuddering breath, hands gripping tight as the force of Youngjo’s movements keep pushing his body up. He arches a bit, tries to make space, his head starting to bump against the armrest. But the feeling is too much for him, having Youngjo's lenght rub against his hole, the head of it barely catching with each trust. His body has gone soft and all he can so lay flush on his stomach, and take it.

All Youngjo can do is grunt, take in the sounds of his cock wet and slick between the mess he’s made of Keonhee, the sound of the younger’s whines, the occasional hitch of his breath, panting as Youngjo just keeps sliding against him.

The momentum has Keonhee’s clothed dick rubbing against the couch below him. It’s merciless, would have been uncomfortable but he’s so caught up in the way Youngjo drapes his body over his, one arm going around him, the other taking one of his hands on the couch, lacing their fingers together as he uses the leverage to pick up speed.

Keonhee holds on tight, feels the way Youngjo greedily keeps rubbing against him, hips frantic, hand holding on tight.

He comes first, all the attention on his cock has him coming in his pants, just barely covering him from where Youngjo pulled them down. He goes tight, body locking up as he moans, throaty and hazy, shuddering as he quickly realizes he just spurs on the older boy, his body now being jostled by his thrusts, dick still rubbing against the couch.

Youngjo comes with a groan, panting as his hips twitch through the ropes of come shooting over Keonhee.

The hot streaks land at the dip of his lower back, run between his cheek as Youngjo’s hips keep going, sliding his cock between his come, using Keonhee to get every last drop of it. It’s wet sounding, it makes his body burn, his stomach light up again with heat.

“You feel so good,” Youngjo mumbles, pressing a kiss to the back of Keonhee’s neck, “you’re so warm and soft, god I wish we could do this properly.”

It’s wistful and adoring.

Youngjo’s softening dick is still pressed between Keonhee, his come still running down his crack, between his thighs.

“The couch,” Keonhee mumbles.

Youngjo has gone boneless on top of him and it takes Keonhees whines and pouting voice to get the other to move. 

He grimaces when he feels how sticky his pants and underwear are in the front. How stick and wet he’s in the back. When he turns around he’s greeted with Youngjo’s cock still out, he blushes, surprisingly the first time he sees it during this whole ordeal.

“Let’s clean up,” he says, voice soft.

Youngjo, unlike him, peels off the rest of his pants and underwear, walks half naked towards the bathroom.

He turns around to see if Keonhee is following and that’s all the younger needs to push through his nerves.

“Was it - was it good?” Keonhee finally asks when they’re clean and Youngjo’s managed to rub off the come from the couch before it dried.

Youngjo turns to look at him, and his eyes are just as _admiring_ , just as _cherishing_ as before, before they had been caught in the moment.

“Of course,” Youngjo says, “it’s always good when you do things like this with someone you like.”

It’s probably the most tamed thing Youngjo has said to him, earnest and open and Keonhee feels oddly like crying, touched, surprised, relieved.

“I like you too,” Keonhee says back, smiling wide, bright and happy, eyes closing with the force of it.

“Ah, you’re really so cute,” Youngjo laments, wrapping an arm around Keonhee’s shoulder, brings him closer to press a kiss to his temple, “you made me feel good,” he says, just to be a bit scandalous.

“I-I felt good too,” Keonhee stutters, turning to kiss Youngjo’s cheek, “thank you for taking care of me...I’ve never...ah I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Youngjo’s fingers on his shoulder hold him hard at that and Keonhee drops his eyes to look down at his knees.

“Never…?” Youngjo trails off.

Keonhee nods, body burning in shame, “I’ve never been with a boy...and the few times I’ve dated a girl...I was too shy to do anything but kiss.”

Youngjo looks at him with something he can’t read and Keonhee starts to feel dread at not being able to tell what the other is feeling.

Something like anger flashes in his eyes and Keonhee _knows_ he’s somehow ruined it.

“Keonhee...I shouldn’t have...I would have made that better for you. Me rubbing off against you in our cramped living room couch...I didn’t even touch your dick, I’m - _god_ I’m _so_ sorry, I shouldn’t have been so selfish, _fuck_ , I couldn’t even see your face properly.”

He’s rambling, Keonhee has a hard time keeping up with Youngjo’s thoughts, picks up the trail of _sorrys_ he keeps babbling at him, eyes wide and pleading and Keonhee leans his head against Youngjo’s shoulder, takes Youngjo’s free hand in his.

“I liked it,” he says, because he had, he did. He liked Youngjo and he liked how desperate he had been for him, like Keonhee was something so _incredibly_ alluring, making Youngjo so _needy_ , like Keonhee was something he _needed_ to have.

Youngjo’s rushed words stop and Keonhee takes the chance to continue talking, “Maybe hyung can show me other things we can do together,” he says, a whisper, “if you want to do this again.”

“I do,” Youngjo says quickly, his lips break into an easy smile, uncontained, “there’s a lot of things I want to do with you Keonhee, not just these kinds of things.”

Keonhee smiles back at him, he covers it with his other hand, shy again.

“Ok, Youngjo-hyung,” he says, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> so i uh have been thinking about this fic for a couple of days...when i first started it was completely different it was supposed to be sweeter? then it just turned into whatever this is lol
> 
> im working on more fic! im kind of stuck between four possible fics...
> 
> kanghyun/yonghoon  
> yonghoon/keonhee  
> keonhee/geonhak or  
> seoho/geonhak
> 
> cast your vote ~~lol just kidding but also this one might be multiple parts i have more ideas for this fic but idk~~


End file.
